


Touch

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 07-01, M/M, for:tzikeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of ways House could embarrass him with touches, Wilson thinks, is practically endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The number of ways House could embarrass him with touches, Wilson thinks, is practically endless. There's always the potential that he'll slip an arm around Wilson's waist while simpering, "_Together_," to the cafeteria cashier. Some day, during a differential-turned-argument, he might let his hand linger on Wilson's knee and whisper, "Not in front of the kids," just so he can watch the expression on Cameron's face--or Chase's. And, of course, Wilson's waiting for the axe to fall, and for House to step up in front of God, the clinic, and Cuddy, to lay a soap-opera liplock on him for no better reason than to say hello. Wilson can imagine (has fantasized) that House will burst in on one of his long dreary "you're going to die and there's nothing I can do" consults, paying not one iota of attention to the patient, and haul Wilson to his feet and attack him with lips and tongue and hands, then leave like nothing's happened--only to say later that he was making a point (one that Wilson doesn't want to admit, but will eventually concede).

But House doesn't. He lashes out with his cane, he throws tennis balls at Wilson's head, he steals every crumb of food that falls within his surprisingly long reach. He yells and taunts and turns around with a false-innocent grin and makes disgusting double-entendres. He doesn't touch.

It's not that work is sacrosanct, that the fact that they're supposedly _professionals_ makes the hospital off-limits somehow. Wilson can't count the number of times he's been hauled into supply closets, surprised in the bathroom, or paged to an empty exam room, all so that House can have his wicked way, doing his utmost to leave Wilson rumpled and breathless and late for board meetings. House considers it another game, and it's one that Wilson is more than happy to play, even though the rules are purely House's. Wilson's not allowed to hint he knows when he's being stalked; he's not allowed to be the hunter; and he's not allowed to touch in public.

When someone--anyone--might see, House flinches away from hands. He ducks back from kisses. He's like a cat, capricious and cautious--as far away from anyone else in the room as he can get, and still watching warily, as if all affection is a trap. His eyes turn inwards and unfocused when Wilson tries to get close; he's retreating as much as he knows how, into his own mind--where, Wilson's sure, everything is logical and sensible and nothing at all like being in love. And Wilson lets him run, as far and as fast as he needs to.

He lets him, because when they're at home House touches with all the casual tenderness that anyone who knows him (doesn't know him at all) would scoff at. Wilson never says anything when House's fingers brush the back of his neck as he limps by to grab the next round of beer. He never gives a sign when House sits next to him on the couch, always closer than necessary, so that Wilson can feel his side and arm moving with his breath. In the night, Wilson most often wakes to the soft press of House's hand against his shoulder blade, or the back of his thigh, or the edge of his ribs where they meet his stomach; and House watches him, then, as if he's the only puzzle left in the world to figure out.

There are a million ways House might embarrass him with touches, Wilson thinks; but he knows House never will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kinaesthetic (The Touch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35437) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu)




End file.
